Disappearing
by WolvesandDogs
Summary: Years after the Equalists rebellion, all of Team Avatar is now married, but the peace will not last long. When an old enemy shows up and benders start disappearing, what can Avatar Korra do to stop this foe? R
1. He's Back

To fill you in…

It has been eight years sence Amon was defeated, and everything has been quiet recently. Korra is now 25, Mako is 26, Bolin is 24 etc… Korra and Mako got married a few years ago, and Bolin just recently got married to Asami. Mako is one of the police chiefs, but still likes to do his own work. Korra is doing normal Avatar stuff. Bolin is the best probender in the ring, and Asami has been very successful at running her father's company and giving it a better reputation.

Chapter 1: He's Back

It was a quiet day in one house in Republic City. There wasn't any new news at all. Then Bolin came barging in the door. He was frantic, shocked, and even looked a bit scared. Bolin saw Mako sitting in a chair in the living room, and yelled his brother's name "Mako!"

Mako got up and Bolin came running over to him. "What?" Mako asked concerned.

Korra heard them from in the other room and wondered what had Bolin so worried, so she decided to go and find out. She walked into the living room as they continued their conversation.

Bolin was very emotional as he loudly whispered, "I was eating at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery when, I overheard some guys talking. They said that Amon had been seen just about a week ago."

"What!" Mako and Korra both simultaneously gasped.


	2. More Alarming News

Mako and korra were both shocked. Amon hadn't been seen sence he left the Probending Arena, after their battle, eight years ago. They both thought he was dead. Plus he would have come back by now if he was alive, so why is Amon just now returning?

"That's not the worst part." Bolin told them. "While I was there I also heard that a younger earthbender disappeared last night."

Korra was shocked and it shone through her voice as she asked, "Do you think Amon is behind it?" She already knew the answer.

Having not picked up on Korra knowing that's what he implied, Bolin quickly gasped. "That's exactly what I thought!"

"I know." Korra responded in a dull tone.

"Oh... Right..." Bolin said realizing that Korra was just repeating it for confirmation and because she was in shock.

Mako stepped back into the conversation. "Do the police know?"

"Mako, I'm telling them now." Bolin said talking to and about his brother.

"Right." Mako said. "Well, I guess I have to get right on this." Mako walked over to the door and started to put on his coat. He was going to deal with the situation right that minute, but just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Korra.

"Mako, please don't go." She told him.

"I have to go." Mako, now turned back around towards the door, said.

"What will you tell them?" Korra asked him loudly. Then she continued her reasoning. "Mako you don't have anything to tell them that will be of any use. Sure, you may know that Amon has been spotted, but you don't have any idea of where to look for him."

With his hand on the doorknob and his coat on, Mako sighed. After releasing the doorknob, Mako walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. He didn't know what to do. As a police chief he should know what to do, but he doesn't. Mako then slouched over and put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?" He sighed.


	3. Did Bolin forget something?

Korra sat down on the couch and set her hand on his shoulder once again. He looked up at her as she told him, "Mako, you don't have to know what to do all the time. I didn't know how to go about facing Amon when he started the revolution."

"Then what should we do?" Mako asked.

"We should find him ourselves and rescue the earth bender!" Bolin enthusiastically said.

"Your right!" Korra replied attempting to get Mako to agree.

Mako stood up and said, "Well, lets get started."

Korra smiled. "Come on. We can start our search at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Who knows maybe we can find out where Amon was spotted."

They all agreed and went to the water tribe restaurant. Though after investigating, questioning, and researching for hours, they decided to all go back home. After all, it had gotten dark. Mako, Korra, and Bolin decided they would try again tomorrow and spread out throughout town.

As they were about to their separate ways, a Satomobile stopped in the road beside them. As soon as the headlights turned off, they saw Asami sitting in the drivers seat, and she didn't look too happy.

"Oh, hi Asami!" Korra happily said.

Asami didn't answer, but instead walked right up to Bolin. As she neared him, Bolin inched behind Mako. "Bolin!" Asami called him out from behind Mako.

"Yes?" Bolin innocently asked without moving.

"Get out from behind your brother." Asami told him in a stern voice.

Bolin slowly crept out from behind Mako.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick! You were gone the whole day and didn't even leave a note." Bolin opened his mouth in an attempt to insert a his side of the story, but she kept talking.

Meanwhile, Korra and Mako just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Asami," Bolin finally said.

"What?"

"Amon's back."

(The answer to the title of this chapter is... Yes, he forgot to tell Asami about Amon earlier.)


	4. I Was Worried

"What?" Asami said surprised.

Bolin continued, "Yea, I heard some guys talking about it at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery."

"What did they say about Amon?" Asami asked.

Bolin answered, "They said Amon was seen about a week ago."

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Nope!" Bolin said in his carefree tone; even though, now wasn't a good time to sound care free.

Korra spoke up from behind Bolin reminding him of, "The missing earthbender."

"Oh, right!" Bolin exclaimed. Asami sighed, placing her hand on head, as Bolin continued. "I also heard that an earthbender disappeared last night, and we think Amon's behind it."

Asami sounded alarmed as she told them, "I heard on the radio that a waterbender went missing around noon today. That's why I was so worried when you hadn't been home all day."

"Have both disappearances been reported to the police?" Mako asked Asami.

"I would assume since one was on the radio, but I doubt they know about Amon." Asami replied.

"I'll go tell the station." Mako said. He started to walk away, but Korra grabbed his arm. They kissed, embraced, then Mako got on his motorcycle. Korra watched as he rode off. Korra looked back, after she could no longer see her husband, and saw Bolin and Asami were getting in Asami's Satomobile. Everyone was heading back to their house, so Korra hopped on Naga and went home.


	5. Lin's Restricting Power

Not knowing how long Mako would be out, Korra sat on the couch listing for news on the radio. After a while of hearing the same things over and over, Korra got a little bored. No probending matches were going on tonight, so she couldn't listen to that.

Twelve o'clock rolled around, and Korra wondered where he was. Maybe he got taken, Korra thought, but that thought quickly went away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mako had been discussing the situation at the station for hours. He was attempting to convince Lin, and everyone else that Amon was back. "Lin, I know Amon hasn't been heard from in years, but we received new information today." Mako told her.

"And you still haven't told me where you got this information from!" Lin yelled.

"Bolin heard some guys talking about it." He responded.

"Bolin?" Lin asked unconvinced.

Mako knew, Lin didn't think that Bolin was a reliable source. Mako knew Bolin was telling the truth, so Mako tried to convince Lin once more. "I know that Bolin may not be the most serous person in the world, but he wouldn't have spent all day with us searching for more intel if he wasn't serious."

"Fine, if you think he is telling truth-" Lin quickly got cut off by Mako.

"I know he is telling the truth!" Mako said sharply.

"Then do it your way! I will send a handful of officers to go with you. We will start our search tonight. You, on the other hand, will not. You may start your search at noon tomorrow." Lin told Mako.

Mako objected. "But Amon is out there!"

"Then I suggest you get some rest, so you can search for him tomorrow." Lin said emphasizing tomorrow.

Mako walked out of the police station, not even noticing, he had slammed the door behind him. Mako was so angry at Lin right now, usually they got along fine, but not tonight. Mako thought, she would treat him with more respect, since he was promoted, but he was wrong. The thing that bothered him most was that Lin didn't let him have very much say in much of anything. He knows she is the chief, but Mako just wants them to believe him.

On the way home, Mako thought about Amon and wondered where he could be hiding. When he got home, he could see the faint light from the lamp lighting up the window. A tired Mako walked up the porch steps and unlocked the door.

When he walked in, he saw Korra asleep on the couch. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was four-thirty in the morning. The radio was still on, so Mako walked over to it and turned it off. Then he got a blanket out of their bedroom closet and brought it back to the living room. Mako laid the blanket on Korra, kissed her forehead, than sat down beside her. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep.

The couch sat three people, and had three couch squares. Korra was taking up two of the squares and Mako only one. He set his hand on her head and stroked her hair. She mumbled a few words in her sleep, "Naga, don't eat Pabu. He's not tasty." Mako made a confused face and smiled. That must be a weird dream Mako thought to himself.

He started to dose around six-fifteen in the morning, but soon the sun rose and Mako woke up. He saw Korra was still sleeping, so he went in the kitchen and started to make breakfast. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, and he thought if he made breakfast, Korra would be happy that she didn't have to.


	6. Breakfast

Korra woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast cooking. Realizing that she had fallen asleep there, Korra sat up. After stretching and yawning, she walked into the kitchen where Mako was busy making breakfast.

Korra went up behind him and gave him a hug. Mako looked back at Korra and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Korra said back to him as she stood by his side smelling the aroma of the delicious breakfast.

Mako turned back around to the cooking food. "So…" Mako began. "Did Naga eat Pabu?"

"What?" Korra blurted out confused. She thought he might have lost his mind (not really).

"You were talking in your sleep." Mako explained. "I was just wondering what happened to Pabu."

"No." Korra corrected. "You are just trying to mess with me." She didn't want to answer his ridiculous question, besides she didn't remember her dream anyway.

"Maybe." Mako giggled. "But that's what you said in the dream."

"Stop Mako! No more about my Naga and Pabu dream." Korra told him in a voice that surprisingly wasn't angry.

"So you do remember it!" Mako exclaimed.

"I never said that!" Korra gasped as she pointed out.

"You just did!" Mako laughed.

Korra walked over to the sink and acted like she was washing her hands to eat breakfast. Instead, she bent a golf ball sized amount of water over Mako's head and then stopped bending it. The water splashed onto his head and made his hair soaked.

"What did you do that for?" Mako yelled sounding angry. He didn't like when Korra would do that. It annoyed him so much, but he wasn't as angry as he sounded. He was just irritated.

Laughing at Mako's wet head, Korra told him, "You asked for it."

Mako chuckled. Then, looking at Korra, he said, "I guess your right." Mako looked back at the food and continued to cook.


End file.
